Santa, Can You Hear Me?
by sweettara10
Summary: RIMAHIKO CHRISTMAS ONE-SHOT! Based off the song 'Santa, can you hear me' sung by Britney Spears. There's a surprise for Rima by her Christmas tree? What is it? or better yet, WHO is it? MERRY CHRISTMAS !


**Santa, can you hear me?**

**Tara: CHRISTMAS ONE-SHOT! MAN I FEEL GOOD!**

**Ikuto: Have you been watching re-runs of American Idol again?**

**Tara: ...Maybe.**

**Amu: Explains why you were imitating Kara. -Snickers-**

**Tara: -Huffs and pouts- I don't own anything!**

**(Normal POV)**

A petite girl with long, wavy blonde hair walked through the snow with her best friend Amu.

"Rima...don't you just love the snow?" Her strawberry-colored hair friend mused watching in awe at the snowflakes falling into her gloved hand. Rima looked up.

"I suppose...it's relaxing in a way..." Rima replied quietly.

"Lighten up, Rima, it's Christmas Eve..." Amu encouraged. Rima smiled softly.

"Thanks Amu... let's get to the party before they send out a search party."

The two began walking and came to a large, white house. "I still can't believe Utau and Kukai bought this house." Amu said in amazement. The front yard of the house was covered in Christmas lights, a statue of Santa and his deer standing on the side. There were lights on the roof saying 'Merry Christmas!' in delicate calligraphy. On the porch, bright lights were twirled around the poles and tinsel hanging on their plants. Along with the snow, the house looked breathtaking. Amu's jaw was hanging open while Rima stared in awe.

"You guys coming in or what?!" They heard the excited voice of Kukai laugh. They snapped out of their reverie and laughed to themselves before running inside to get into the warmth.

"Amu, Rima." Utau greeted smiling and hugging them.

"Merry Christmas!" The two said in unison.

"To you too." Kukai and Utau grinned.

"Ikuto and the others are in the living room." Amu got excited hearing Ikuto's name as Utau smiled smugly. Amu sped off to look for him.

"Nagihiko's here too, you know." Utau said slyly. Rima blushed slightly.

"I don't like him!" Rima denied.

"Never said you did..." Utau had a smug smile on her face. Rima huffed before heading to the living room.

Nagihiko was sat next to a pretty girl with light purple hair and purple-pink eyes and they hugged. Rima's world came crashing down. She had been in love with Nagihiko for quite some time and it hurt her to see him hug her, her heart was beating erratically in her body and her breathing slightly ragged. She composed herself before walking into the room and sitting herself down in the recliner.

"Are you okay, Rima?" Nagihiko asked concerned. _No._

"Y-Yeah...I'm fine cross-dresser." Rima joked weakly. Nagihiko frowned knowing she was lying but let it go.

The time came and went and Rima slowly made her way home. She looked into the bag she was carrying and looked over the gifts she got from her friends. From Amu, an autographed photo of her favorite comedian. From Utau, tickets to her Christmas concert and silver dangly earrings. Her other presents consisted of gag videos and comics, along with several clothes. Nagihiko was the only one not to give her a present.

"I'm giving you mine tomorrow..." He said simply. Rima was confused. She looked around her as she walked through the brightly lit park and saw many couples holding hands as they walked by. She felt lonely watching all these couples knowing they were in love...while hers was one-sided. She reached her warm, comfortable house. She looked into the quiet, empty house and lay herself down on the couch putting an arm over her eyes and sighing. She turned on the couch and looked at her Christmas tree in the corner of the room, seeing the lights flash before her. Her house wasn't greatly decorated even though she loved Christmas. Having a sudden thought, she figured she would write a letter for Santa, even though it would never be sent.

_Dear Santa,_

_I know exactly what I want this year... Santa, can you hear me ? I want my Nagihiko..._

_I want someone to love me someone to hold, maybe be all my own in a big red bow, Santa, can you hear me ? I have been so good this year and all I want is one thing tell me my true love is here, he's all I want just for me underneath my Christmas tree_

_I'll be waiting here Santa that's my only wish this year. It's Christmas Eve, and even though you're coming tonight, I can't sleep. Would it be wrong of me to take a peek? I really hope you're on your way with something special for me. Please make my wish come true._

_Rima Mashiro_

She sealed the envelope with a kiss to the back of it hoping it would come true, but knew it wouldn't. She sighed crawling into bed and falling into a restless sleep.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Amu was giving a key to Nagihiko. "Are you sure this is what Rima wants?" The Violet-haired man asked Amu uneasily.

"Trust me, she'll love it." Amu replied smirking.

"You're becoming to much like Ikuto..." Nagihiko shook his head at her in amusement.

"Eh...he's my fiancé..." Amu sweatdropped smiling. "Go, she'll be awake in an hour, its 7AM now."

"How did you even get a key to her place?" Nagihiko asked.

"Her mom gave it to me." She replied. Nagihiko sighed and started driving towards Rima's house slightly nervous. He parked across the road and quietly made his way to the door, opening it slowly. It was now 7:30 and Nagihiko was getting more and more nervous. The mistletoe Amu had given him was kept gently in his pocket and he took a deep breath. He kept beating himself up about not confessing to Rima earlier but she always acted like she hated him. He waited by the tree for her to wake up.

Rima came down looking sleepy and disoriented in her nightgown and Nagihiko smiled as she came down. Rima rubbed her eyes looking towards the tree and her eyes went wide.

"N-Nagihiko?" Rima asked confused. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Giving you my present." He replied walking towards her.

"Which is..."

"Myself." Nagihiko replied before taking out the mistletoe and holding it above them. He caught her lips in a searing kiss making Rima blush like mad but she kissed back. They reluctantly pulled away.

"I love you, Rima, I always have." Nagihiko whispered against her lips.

"I love you too..."

Huh. Maybe wishes really do come true.

**Tara: squee~ Rimahiko Christmas one-shot! XD**

**Everyone: HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! READ AND REVIEW~!**

**Tara: Have an awesome one! BAI~! 3**


End file.
